SasuHina: Don't Break My Soul Nor My Heart
by OriginAndRebirth
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke loses his parents and as he grows up, he meets a girl named Hyuuga Hinata. They become friends and bond as the years pass. Hinata has fallen in love with him as he loves her. But what will happen when Hinata's too afraid to say the truth?
1. Let this be my Requiem Prologue

He couldn't wake up. His eyes would not open. Everything was on fire; fire, a burning flame. It's all a dream, he whispered to himself, lying to his heart. The memories were slowly crawling through, their corpses coming through the shadows.

"NO! DAMN IT!!" He shouted. He begged and begged and pleaded for the dream to stop, when he could wake up. But instead, he was bound to to the floor by pain; stunned, watching it happen. The vision was so vivid; he could picture his parent's horror and their screams.

Shivering, he turned his head upward, the tears now like blood, dripping down his face. Shadows covered both the child's and the enemy's face. From above, a glare like cobra stood before him. It was as if a hawk had descended and taken the form of a human hunter. The younger of the two, the shackled, couldn't not bring himself to stop shaking.

"Why!? What did we ever do to you? Hah?! Tell me now!!" his rage shook the house. His cries weren't heard. He was all alone. He had no father. No mother. But... His brother towered over him, a dragon waiting for a challenger. Silently, the elder whispered something. "Hey - What did you say?!"

Again, the elder opened, repeating so that this time the younger could hear. "I said, o foolish brother. If you were not as pitiful as you are now, may be you would have noticed. You've had everything. Mother adored you; she loved you to the point of dying for you... as she did only moments ago. Father and I... he only used me! I know he laughed in privacy, while talking only to Mother! Otou-san loathed me! Oka-san always took your side!"

The younger stopped. "And you killed them for THIS?!" He began to cry harder. "Brother... WHY!? I always admired you. Ive always saw you as someone who could help me..."

This time, the older brother struck his brother with death by his words. "...Is it wrong to say we are both selfish then? If that is what you want, then what can I want? Is what I want 'wrong'? Father would never treat me as he does to you. Mother expects the same. They all call me a 'genius', but they never looked at me with love. Only as a weapon... or even worse... a trophy. How could you understand that? What would YOU know?!"

The room became silent. The younger had stopped crying. He had never felt so guilty. He wasn't there when the family died. He wasn't there in heaven - or hell - with them. But most of all, he had caused pain to someone he thought he knew. He had never thought about his brother's feelings. He had hurt himself... but did he ever realize how much he hurt his brother? Did he ever think about if he could cry?

The elder turned away for a moment. He thought to himself. It was all true. he hated his family, but more than that... he had to stop his younger brother. He did not know the truth. Their family, their clan, was part of a war. But if they would destroy the city, he had no choice but to stop them. He knew of this, as a secret agent, but was finally ordered after the head of the department was forced. The elder knew the head would never have wanted it; he didn't even consider using the genius as a weapon. He treated him like a son... a real son.

The only reason he was forced to commit this... atrocity, although only the strictest of the higher-ups would know, was due to the city's "right-hand man"... Biting his lip, he thought about it. Even if the boy hated his family, he still regretted it. After all, they had given birth to him and raised him. He could no longer tell what was justice.

As he thought of his brother, his emotions clashed; and he could not think. He wanted to drop and scream but it could not happen. He was not allowed to show signs of weakness -- emotion especially. Right then and there, the elder wanted to rip everything apart, just as his mind was. The only one he loved in his family, was his younger brother. He was GLAD he was looked up to. But still, shamefully, he had jealousy. Carefree, the younger could do as he pleased. he had freedom.

Sighing, the older turned back and said: "I am afraid, I must leave. i will keep you alive." he couldn't do it. After all he had put up with, he still could not kill his younger brother. He loved him as much as he hated him. Therefore, he must let his brother grow and become strong... and live a life of freedom. "If you hate me, live, and grow! Train yourself. Chase after me. Grasp power with everything you have. Hate me like you've hated no man before."

The elder turned to the window. tears fell from his face. Even he could not hide them. But he made sure his brother never saw them. The younger was losing consciousness. Slowly, the elder walked up, and closed his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." He whispered. And then he disappeared.

Just before the younger passed out, he could not believe it. his eyes were closing and he was dizzy. his stomach was torn and his heart broken. He had lost everything. He must have been remembering it all wrong. He couldn't have heard right. His brother said he was sorry. He saw him cry... What the hell was going on? Sadly, he could not find the strength to stay awake. Damn... Damn ... it...

*End of Prologue

Based of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto

Characters thus far: Uchiha Sasuke (protagonist) - Currently six. He just lost his family and is in a state of flux. Life just hit him hard. He is also a talented young male but his brother overshadows him completely.

Uchiha Itachi (antagonist) – Currently fourteen. Slaughtered his clan under the forced order of the Hidden Corps advisor: Danzo. [Note: Danzo, the Undying. Danzo's assistant – Orochimaru, the Pale Resurrection**.**] Itachi is a 'genius' who is uncared for except by the head of the department and his younger brother, Sasuke.


	2. Lamentations speak for our sorrow Ch

Swearing, the boy vowed to find his brother. He would kill him. He had to. Nothing else in his life mattered. Those cold, hateful eyes. They looked down on him, crushing his heart. Although his eyes were black as the shadows, Sasuke could sometimes see a crimson tint in their glow. "It must be hatred," he thought to himself.

Even if it wasn't fair to his brother, he wondered how the elder could kill his parents. It just didn't make sense. Struggling to choose sides, hating seemed much easier. The younger decided to grow strong, just as hi brother wished. "When I find him, I'll make him tell me. I'll make him give me the truth!"

Suddenly, light flooded his vision. The boy opened his eyes, surprised to be captive in a pale, white room. White... a color of both beauty and purity. But also, as well as black, a common color of death. Either way, the color was disgusting to the child. It only reminded him of his parents eyes.

"Tch." he muttered. As he attempted to sit up, indescribably pain struck his back and his right arm. "What the--!" He sank back into his bed. Gritting his teeth, he remembered his brother's words. He was right. "Damn. Damn! Is this how weak I really am?!"

Slowly, he got back up, making sure not to hurt himself. Glancing around, the child took note of everything. It was a small room, with clear lights and one window. He was the only person in it, with one bed... a nightstand beside it. He glimpsed at the beautiful vase sitting atop the nightstand. It's flowers were so lush and beautiful. The design on the vase stung him however. Thorns, painted a dark murky green reached towards the top.

There was a small click from the door and the boy turned. A blond woman walked through, her eyes a golden-tan hue. Dressed in a simple shirt and a tempting skirt, her heels clacked against the marble floors. She looked directly at the boy. "How are you feeling?"

...How was he feeling?! What kind of bullshit was that?! His family had just been murdered before him, by the one he admired... and the one he ignored. Forcing himself not to cry, he turned away. "The hell do you wanna know? Who are you anyway?"

He felt a fist slam right into his cheek. It hurt almost as much as his wounds. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, taking the pain. He realized, if he got hurt from a scratch like this, he'd never catch up to his brother.

"Hmph. Don't give me that attitude. You're lucky I treated you well." She examined the boy. "your wounds seem to be healing at an extreme you're only six, it's amazing... I guess it's in your blood after all. Anyway, don't hurt yourself and don't over do anything. Just sit there and rest up." She headed for the door and shut it as she left.

"What just happened? Who's that crazy old hag? And why's she telling me to rest up when she's beating me up!" The child shook his head.

"Oi, oi, you should call her an old hag. You'll upset her like that, you know?"

Alarmed, the boy looked around. "Who's there?!"

"Up here... baka."

When he turned his head up, he saw a middle-aged, man, surprisingly young, but with a head full of silver-gray hair leaning to the left in perfectly natural spikes. This guy... where did he come from? His face was covered by a book: Make-out Tactics! (Warning: NOT FOR KIDS!). Ugh. An idiot. He was in a black t-shirt and jeans. One hand held up the book and one was in his pocket. His feet clung to the ceiling like magnets to iron.

"Yo." the man shut the book; Sasuke wondered why he had a mask covering his mouth down to the base of his neck. "I am Hatake Kakashi, one of your tutors. Starting today my friends and I will begin to teach you the basics of self-defense. After that, we will still watch over you and support you, but you will no longer be officially under our care. We will begin training everyday at five in the morning sharp." He opened the book and continued his reading.

Sasuke was about to let out a stream of unpleasant curses. He stopped himself and thought about it. Learning self-defense was practically learning how to beat the crap out of his brother. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "Who else will be my teacher?"

Without looking at the boy, Kakashi answered: "Sarutobi Asuma will be your physical trainer-- he'll grind everything you need to know about defense into your body. You might hate him at first but he's a great guy. Be careful not to inhale too much of his smoke though; he goes through a few packs a day. His ["unofficial'] girlfriend Kurenai will be your illusionist trainer. She's great at escaping, tricks with mirrors, smokescreens, and fooling the enemy. Of course, I myself will do the job of both the others. However, I will also teach you the basics in academics."

"Hmm" the boy muttered. "When do I get out of this dump and start?"

Sighing, Kakashi shut his book and leaped down. "That lady from before is the best doctor in the country -- she said you'll be out in a week. But at the rate you heal, you'll be out within a day or two. I'm surprised. You've been unconscious here for only three days. Any normal person would take way longer." Laughing, Kakashi did something only Sasuke's father did. He ruffled the boy's hair.

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke shouted. "Don't touch me like that!" He didn't feel like apologizing.

Kakashi didn't seem offended. "Ha, it must have been weird for a stranger to do that. Sorry."

"..." There was a slight pause. "Only my father did that to me. Brother used to.. but then he stopped."

"Oh." Sighing again, Kakashi thought to himself: Maybe that wasn't the best way to start off our bond... Looking at his watch, he realized he was late for work. "Oh crap! Sorry Sasuke-kun, I'll have to leave for today. I've got work! take care and be good! Bye!" Kakashi opened the window, jumped down and then... he was gone.

That was when all the weird things began. All Sasuke knew was: Hatake Kakashi was going to be one hell of a teacher. But he didn't know that his brother wouldn't be the only goal in his life. He didn't plan for his next one. We never plan for this kind of goal. But it always comes.

*End of Chapter One

-Hey do I really need to say anything? Kakashi = badass. Yeah.


	3. Tranquility brings its rewards

"Ah, damn, Sasuke, you've gotta be better than this," Asuma mumbled. The first day was always the worst. When a new student figured out they weren't good enough, that their standards were too low for Sarutobi Asuma's quality. But this time, it was far worse. The head of the secret corps department, also Asuma's father, had instructed him to make Sasuke's training ten times more rigorous than original. For once, all three of the main teachers argued. Sasuke was barely six. Asuma's training was a hell on earth for anyone; even the head had to admit it could end up hurting Sasuke for life. They weren't sure how long Sasuke could last.

Another few minutes had passed. Asuma grew tired of waiting already. At the peak of the cliff, he yawned and laid on his back. This desert-dry training area was boring. Nothing to see, nothing to do, Kurenai wasn't here and there was no one to bully except for the emotionally-torn Uchiha Sasuke. Habitually, Asuma pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. The tip of the flame had just reached the end of the cigarette, however, it was gone. A shadow loomed over Asuma.

"Hey, Asuma, smoking is bad for you. You're an adult. You should know. So grow up and act like one. If you're going to train me, at least take it seriously. I don't have time to waste. Hell knows how long Itachi and I have left on this earth," Sasuke spoke without hesitation, sharply, commanding and calm. Asuma was shocked. Sasuke had already caught up; he wasn't surprised. There was a ton of sweat dripping off the boy's body but he didn't seem exhausted. It was incredulous; a marvel to behold.

Grinning, Asuma pushed himself up. Dusting his clothes, he cleared his throat. "Well done, Sasuke. I never expected for you to get here this fast. Activity One was supposed to test your determination. I gave you four hours to get to this point... you accomplished it in a mere one and a half hours. Damn. I haven't seen such a genius since..." he paused. Sasuke understood. He bit his lip.

"...Since Itachi," Sasuke finished for Asuma. "Tch. Figures. It's always him. He was the best at everything." Quietly, he said to himself... _But he never had anything he wanted. I... I took it all from him._ "So, moving on... Asuma-sensei, what's next?"

Asuma laughed. "Do you really want to know? Well, we're going to start in fifteen minutes. Take a break. If you don't you won't make it through." _This is a hell lot of crap we're putting on a boy's shoulders... such responsibility... _The truth was, Sasuke's family was full of assassins. They were famous. But as a cover, the general public only knew them as bodyguards and police. It'd only be a matter of time before Sasuke would grow up and he'd find a "job". But what would he choose? Sighing, he just scratched his head.

Fifteen minutes doesn't seem like a long time... but every second counted to Sasuke. The child was engulfed in flux. He had as much potential as his brother. He was hated by his brother. He loved his family. Everything was gone. Because of brother... but he knew he was lying to himself. He could only blame his own existence. Damn. Damn... Every breath was precious.

Each second, an average of two people die. With so many seconds in a day, how hard would it be for one to be Itachi? Yawning, Sasuke walked around the mountain, only to find Asuma sitting on the edge of the cliff. He was gazing at the skies and the open freedom. The forests at the base of the mountain looked like a plane. Nature always held its surprises. _When one is higher, the things look so much smaller. You can see the whole view. Not just the pieces. But the completed picture_, Itachi often said.

"Are you ready, Asuma?" Sasuke interrupted. The man nodded.

"Alright... let's begin. Watch carefully." Asuma rose and stood at the edge. He jumped. "The next exercise is... controlling your falling and landings. Also, to gain experience in the air. Aerial combat may come at times so it's best to prepare." Asuma plummeted down to the top of a tree. He didn't even receive a scratch. Standing from the top, he made sure Sasuke could see him. "Now it's your turn!" He yelled back up. With Sasuke's earlier success, Asuma had more confidence. But this was still...

Before he even finished his train of thoughts, he looked up to the sound of shoes against the hard rock. A figure leaped off the cliff, a boy rushing to his possible death. Fear struck Asuma's mind. What if Sasuke didn't make it? Hell, how would he explain it to the others? But that thought wasn't even necessary. Sasuke's form was graceful, as if he had been born to fly.

Sasuke charged straight down headfirst into the forest until, he estimated halfway down, and flipped so his legs faced down. The trick to falling is to not be afraid. Looking down doesn't matter. As long as you don't let fear rule your mind, you would make it. As he hit a branch, he heard a small crack. "Oh shi--" he was going to fall! Instinctively, instead of what a normal person would do and close his or her eyes, Sasuke jumped up off the snapping branch. Panting, he made a note to himself: next time, control timing and look out.

"Not bad, Sasuke." Asuma appeared from thin air and patted his shoulders. "Damn well for your first day. You ever receive this much training? You don't look too new."

Standing up on the ground, he replied, "I always watched brother practice. I looked at what he did. I practiced so I could be like him. But... I think he knew I was watching; he didn't seem like he was trying his best. I probably didn't even catch a glimpse of what he was really doing." Even then, Itachi had been observant. At the age of eight, he graduated from an elite school where the program would take several years. Itachi went through every year's work within twelve months.

Asuma thought about it. Itachi was a genius to many, but a select few like Kakashi, keen people, knew that Itachi hardly slept. He would doze off for maybe an hour or two every night but work the rest. Every day was a hardship. Even after graduation,.many teachers were fond of Itachi. He was like a raven. The dark horse that knew no limits. The one who rose immediately and flew above all else. Every teacher rejoiced in his or her student's success; it made them happy, knowing they could guide a soul to soar beyond. Whether the student ended up "evil" or "justice", no one can say. Because, after all... What is "justice"?

_How could Itachi take all of this_? Sasuke controlled his breath, showing no mistakes. _If this is my limit then... how did... what did brother do... in order to excel? He must have worked so hard, so many hours since birth...and what did he get? Only bitterness... sadness... a loneliness no one else could understand_. Even if he had killed the entire clan, Sasuke still admired his brother. Sometimes, vengeance didn't seem right. Yet, he felt as if he had no choice; if not an avenger, what else could he set as his goal?

That first day of training, had taught Sasuke a lesson to be desired. Patience and humility. If one is proud, he will be crushed by foolishness. If someone thinks too high, when they hit that mountain, their foundations will crumble and the volcano's anger will burn them to ashes. Learning to be humble was difficult. Sasuke was a proud, proud fool; he believed in his blood, the blood of the Uchiha, and that it would lead him to prowess. Out of the hundreds of thousands of Uchiha talents, Sasuke was no different. All of them had to train harder and harder. Pride was a deep issue. Some were proud. Most, in fact, were too proud to admit they had lost. But still, there _will_ be one higher.

Later that night, as Sasuke and Asuma walked back to the city, it began to rain. Rain; a tranquil, peaceful shower. It pelted the leaves like tapping to a song. A shy melody and quick beats. Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy. The forests near Konoha were beautiful beyond compare. Of all major countries, this one had the best forests. The best fields, plains, jungles, plant-life; everything was lush, enjoyable, and calming. Coming here in the spring soothed many travelers. This country... Sasuke loved it. It was his home. A home he would live in... "forever".

"Actually, Sasuke, why don't we spend the night in the forest? Konoha isn't too far off from this section. Don't worry. It'll be okay." Asuma was captivated. All his life, he had grown up in these woods, practicing with his teammates. He had lived here to hone his hearing. Listening to the silence and picking up the faintest of sounds... He had grown attached.

Sasuke couldn't complain. "Sure, why not?" He yawned and sat next to his sensei. The stars were innumerable, radiating light throughout the universe. Each star was breath-taking. It seemed to make the world go still when he looked up at the stars. He even forgot about all the hatred, the confusion, the pain... He couldn't remember when his eyes began to shut and when the lights began to fade. Everything slowly turned black... and in his dreams, white filled the room.

His eyes widened. "O-Otou-san...? Ka-san?" _You're alive!_ He couldn't breathe. He ran towards them... but only passed through. His parents smiled. Their eyes were closed... peaceful. Maybe it was so Sasuke could not see the regret and sorrow hidden in them.

"Sasuke, listen to us..." His mother spoke softly, coaxing him. He remembered how much he loved her. How much time they spent together. Opening her eyes, her resolve was clear. "Do not... Don't hate Itachi for what he has done. We cannot speak of it now; we promised him. If it was the last thing we'd do, as a child... just before you were born... He had asked: 'If I'm no longer important to you, what should I do?' and your father and I... we never knew... after you were born... things... things changed. Itachi... Oh, Itachi...." Sasuke's mother broke down, fell onto the floor of the white void.

His father could only look to the ground. Shamefully, he spoke. "I... what kind of father am I? One who cannot even see the needs of his own child... one who put everything away... Oh, Sasuke... Forgive us, forgive us for our sins. I can't begin to imagine what we've done to Itachi. Even if he destroys the world, we cannot hate him. Because we cannot begin to understand what we've done to him. Sasuke... grow up to be strong... Grow up to surpass your old man."

Then, he raised his head and looked toward Sasuke. _Oh, my child... how I wish I could tell you it all. But if I did, it may ruin everything your brother strove to protect. Haven't you realized? Out of all the members he had killed... He had spared you. You among every one else. I wish we could tell you, my son... How I have failed you two..._ He wished he could touch his son's face. How he could scold him and laugh again. But it was all too late. He stared into his son's eyes.

"Hear my words and heed them, Sasuke." His father was serious.

"Yes, Father., I will," Sasuke promised. He looked directly at his father in curiosity.

"There will be challenges to come. Hardships you've never seen. The ones you currently face won't even compare. As one of the few remaining Uchiha... You must realize. With our blood carries a curse. That curse... it is a blessing at the same time, yet, we, Uchiha, will pay that price. All because of our blood."

"What do you mean, Otou-san?" Sasuke questioned. Sasuke was thinking about this "curse". It could have been the "Trigger". There were select few "Triggers" in the world. A "Trigger" is a gift passed on by both blood and talent. New ones can be awakened at any time. The world's wars were constantly affected by new discoveries. The Uchiha had a consistent "Trigger" and had named it the "Sharingan". Many different forms of Sharingan existed. "Do you mean... 'Triggers'? Like the Sharingan?"

Nodding, his father explained. "Yes... The Sharingan is our purest 'Trigger'. However, there are.... special awakenings for different branches of Sharingan. Stronger more powerful versions only few have achieved."

Interrupting, Sasuke whispered, "Like the 'Mangekyo Sharingan'? Itachi... has one."

His father was unsurprised. "Yes... We had tortured him so much, that the distress bit at him and chewed out his own soul. Itachi sold his soul to the devil... He... He killed his own best friend for power... Uchiha Shisui was murdered."

Sasuke shuddered. He remembered that night. Itachi told him about it. The Mangekyo Sharingan and its secrets. Its awakening. Its power. And its horror. But Sasuke didn't know about the other effect... Once the light leaves the Kaleidescope, it will never return. Slowly, as one carries and uses the Mangekyo Sharingan, his vision will be robbed. Forever.

"There will be other 'Triggers' to be awakened. Sasuke, you and Itachi have the talent to awaken many forms of the Sharingan. So many secrets to unlock; you never know if you'll be able to make your own. But please, remember this – never give up. Don't ever back down. If pride kills you... then throw away that pride. Live on. For us... And for..." he stopped. _And for Itachi..._

"Before you wake up, hear one more thing, Sasuke." His mother had controlled herself. Tears were held back. "You are young now, and you may be training hard... but don't be secluded. Make lots of friends. Be careful. Don't talk to strangers too much. The day will come when you meet your special someone. Grow up to be strong. Protect the ones you love. And one day, when you find that one, special girl, don't ever let her go. Ever."

"Aww... Ka-san... girls are icky..." Sasuke grumbled. But he was grinning.

His parents laughed. His father ruffled his hair and smiled. "That's my boy. Stay strong..."

His mother laughed and kissed his forehead. "Good-bye, Sasuke... Sweet dreams..."

The two waved farewell, and the void was filled with sunlight. A flood of colors penetrated his eyes. Sasuke was awake. He couldn't think of anything else but his parents' words. Smiling, he took a look around and appreciated what he had. Now, he had to wake Asuma-sensei up. The new day was just getting started... at least, just for Sasuke.


	4. Interlude 1 Bloody Beryl

No... No... NO!!! Red... Why...? _Why is it all red?!_ Screaming. Pain... loathing, regret, tearful eyes, hateful eyes, sad eyes... He could see them all. It never stopped. Everything was all red. It had always been red. But after that night, every dream had turns garnet; a bloody beryl. The sleep Itachi once longed for, the rest to take off the burdens... now, that very same desire clawed at his throat. He clutched his head writhing in agony. He could see their faces. Father. Mother. His lover, the one person whom he had decided to be with all his life. Shisui, his best friend, who was almost a brother... All dead by his hand. All but Shisui, every member of the Uchiha... perished. If there was anyone who was away, then he or she was lucky to survive.

Itachi's eyes widened, his breaths became deeper, his pace couldn't be controlled. Air was never so scarce before. Just sitting up became a painful chore. It was horrifying. He couldn't do it. _Why? Why me? _Tears fell down. Tears of resent, sorrow, and fear. Whenever he closed his eyes, the crimson would flood through his world of illusion, his world of peace. When he had just begun to dream again, his dreams... _Well, 'nightmares' would be a compliment to them, I guess_.... Nothing was the same. Itachi could barely stay awake. _No... Can't... sleep... Nooo!!!!_ Quickly, he pulled out a kunai.

He was surprised. The pain he had expected did not come as a shock. The red that gushed out steadily, did not worry him. Instead, he just sat there, confused. His left thigh bled and bled, like a child crying tears. It didn't matter. He was glad it did not hurt. Or else he would know what others felt like. He had never been cut down. Never been injured. Sick a few times, but never away from a mission. It didn't matter what kind of mission; as long as it was assigned, he completed it. All that mattered now was that he was awake. The red could not touch him now. He was "safe".

Even when he awoke, there was no real safe haven. He kept his Sharingan activated at all times. In the darkness, you would never know how many police, spies, agents, or bounty-hunters that could come at you. You would always have to be prepared. Or so he thought. Night kept him safe; the darkness comforted his loneliness. It made him feel like a child wandering through an adventure, not knowing what would come next. But that same darkness leaked a red river.

It had been almost a week since the massacre. Itachi had begun to accept the fact of what he was now. A 'fallen angel'. When the head of the department asked Itachi to do this, the old man almost broke down. It pained Itachi to see him like that. Forcing himself to put up a front, he turned grim and told his boss: "Don't worry. Even if Sasuke hates me, if it can make him stronger, ti will be okay. I will become the devil. I will kill them. The Uchiha... shall perish by my hand."

The pact had been done. But even Itachi wasn't sure how to kill everyone... by himself. But then... months of research paid off. There was one person that could help him. One. A person that hated the clan to the deepest depths of hell. Because,,, they betrayed him.

Finding this man was not easy. Talking to him was impossible. Making a deal had almost cost him his life and the mission. But he had done it. All for Sasuke's sake. His resolve must not shake. He would continue. Even if he had to lose everything in the world. If Sasuke lived, then it would be fine. Even if his own emotions turned against him, it would be alright. He had done it. He sold the last bit of his soul... to the devil.

Uchiha Itachi had done it. He had made a deal... with the most invincible assassin in history. The man who was supposed to have died long, long ago. Uchiha... Madara.

The night had gone on long enough... Itachi could bear it no more. His eyes began to close. It was red...


End file.
